


Hold His Hand

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Distant Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional neglect, Father Izaya, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mother Namie, Original Character(s), Shizaya - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: Rewrite of Father, Dear!Izaya is stuck raising a child. Good thing he has Namie to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a redo of my original fic, that is taking a much darker and intense approach than before!

Izaya doesn't regret many things.

  There's nothing to regret, he finds content with what he does in his life. Namie doesn't offer much to say when Izaya brings mentions this, instead she simply raises bother her brows and watches with a blank expression as Izaya's gaze flickers between her and the screen of his computer. 

   He really doesn't  _regret_. There are moments, where he likes to sit and think. Then again, Izaya finds that it's better to sit and think about his current situation than act like a child-- _not that he was a child_ , but Namie's comments about his impulsiveness lately has him scowling and actually  _trying_ to prove her wrong. He wasn't impulsive. Regardless, his nails click against the top of his desk and his mouth is turning downwards.

                _He says he doesn't regret_.

Yet, his stomach is heavy with a feeling of dread and his throat aches and burns.

           "You made a mistake," Namie says from her spot on the couch. She's not bothering to really look at him now, her hands are moving quick as she types at the silver-hued laptop. Her head lifts, but all Izaya could see is the dark of her hair and the motion as she does. "Stop getting tense."

  "Namie," Izaya starts, draws in a heavy breathe and then he turns to his computer. _A mistake_. Izaya could figure that as so, it's better to pretend it was a mistake. Even when it truly wasn't. He was lied to, Izaya decides and nods to himself. That was just it-  _lied to_. "This could really hurt your pay check you know." The man mumbles, Namie turns her head than. Her mouth is set into a frown and her eyes are narrowing as if Izaya had just said something about Seiji.

          "Maybe you should keep your libido to yourself." Namie retorts. "Then you wouldn't have this problem." Izaya ignores the other, opting to glance at his phone and then the gaze of the woman whose mouth is turning into a small smirk that makes Izaya's own lips turn into an ugly scowl. "Stop worrying, it's probably not even  _yours_. Women like that are prone to lying anyways."

       "I know that Namie," Izaya responds, but it doesn't quell the feeling his gut nor the way his throat feels. He swallows hard, asks the other to make him some tea and turns to his computer that's been sitting idly for ten minutes. When he turns it back on; the email that has sent him into a brief frenzy since he had received it.

        There's nothing much-- nothing that  _have_ him freaking out, but there's a birth certificate with the name  _Orihara Hibiya_ and a photo of a small child, covered in blankets and sleeping. 

 "He's cute," Namie comments airily. It's not what Izaya wants to hear; not what Izaya  _cares_ to hear. But Namie continues speaking as if Izaya's silence is a welcome, having returned to hand Izaya the tea he had desired. He can't even recall asking for it, mind set ablaze with _how to deal with this._

       "He  _definitely_ has your nose." Izaya sends her home then, deciding that he would have to handle the issue more directly. 

 


End file.
